Teth Silverstar
Four large thieves sit around a fire, slowly stoking it, attempting to determine what to do with their hostage, a moon elf of unknown origin. He wears the armor of a rogue, and a blade connected at the end of a chain around his waist. They have tied him up, both legs as well as his arms are bound with rope, and his eyes are covered by a bandage. He appears to be worthless, with no one to ransom him to. One of them suggests that they get rid of him for good when the body stirs. "Hey guys, I figured that you would at least buy me dinner before we got this far," he taunts. They are caught by surprise, as he is far less fearful than their usual hostages, but this doesn't matter, because they have now decided his fate. One of the thieves proceeds to pick him up by the front of his shirt to inform him of how short his life span is just as he slips from his restraints. Gently he pulls the blade from his belt, and lets the chain hand down from him. In a swift motion, he pushes away from the thug and proceeds to throw the end of the blade directly at the man's chest. It pierces the thief's heart and he drops to the ground. Bandage still over his eyes, the elf proceeds to swing his blade and chain in front of him, clearly putting on a show. "Well, this isn't very fair. Now there are only three of you" Of Noble Blood Teth Silverstar was one of two sons born to the King of Alderev, Caverfell Silverstar. Born just before his twin brother, Abrius, Teth was the true heir to the throne of Aderev, and everyone expected him to take his place there when his father finally passed. He was trained in all the arts of politics and nobility, still, he wished for a different life. He dreamed of being apart of the Knights of Steorra, a secret group that would appear to the untrained eye as a guild of assassins. This is not the case, however, as the Knights are dedicated to protecting the kingdom by keeping tabs on the potential dangers of the world, and training their members to keep things safe by any means necessary. Teth's father told him fantastical stories of these brave individuals when he was a child, and it became his life's goal to join them. Loss Wrapped in Mystery Teth lost his father at the age of fourteen, but the circumstances that caused this were never revealed to him due to complicated bureaucratic measures that he was too young to understand, or so his uncle said. It wasn't long until Teth's coronation was planned in order to ensure the King's succession was carried out. The night before Teth would be crowned, however, he found himself unable to go through with the process, mostly due to the recent loss of his father, and his unwillingness to take the throne in the first place. Abrius offered to take his place immediately. He had seen Teth pine after a life outside of the one they had for years, and was ready to take the throne in order to relieve the weight that had been placed on his brother. It only took a few swappings of clothes and some kind words before everything was ready. That night, Teth fled the kingdom and made way for the only place he could think that he would fit in: the top of Gravieren Mountain; the place the Knights of Steorra were rumored to reside. The Trial of the Stars Teth was quickly accepted into the Knights of Steorra, as his ancestors were instrumental in creating the order in the first place. This didn't mean, however, that Teth would get any special treatment. Every member of the Knights have to survive the, "Tiet dev Stavee," an ancient phrase from a fractured form of elvish that means the Trail of the Stars. In order to pass, the participant has to survive in the wilderness of the Island while bound to a particularly potent spell; one that causes to affected to be blind in all but their ability to feel and the ability to see the night sky. Very few people make it through this process, as the creatures and harsh weather often take the lives of those that participate. For those that do live, however, many come back having had visions, connections to the gods, or even a new found sense of magic. Every person in the order must accomplish this, whether they are one of the guards assigned to protect the watch towers of the Steorra, or simply a map maker. Teth took this journey at the age of sixteen, much younger than anyone had in a long time. He was left in the woods without his senses and virtually no training outside of a courtroom, and yet, he survived. Returning only moments from starvation, sleep deprived, and covered in cuts and bruises, Teth proclaimed himself victorious, then, promptly passed out at the gates of the watchtower. Category:Folks